


it’s too cold (for you here)

by lovefoolish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Crushes, Drabble, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sike i got you, Stargazing, hyunjin isn't actually bad, impulse posted this fic ok bye, seungmin the big gay, we love to see (seungjin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolish/pseuds/lovefoolish
Summary: and now, as he unashamedly stared at him, “something ignited inside of him. something in his mind told him to act on the thoughts that he had been harbouring, to finally "go get the bread" as felix liked to put it. at that moment seungmin was possessed by the spirit of a lovesick dragon, and the lovesick dragon commanded him to charge forward. and he did just that...”orthe story where the bad boy isn't really bad and the good boy isn't really good and kim seungmin is really, really gay.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	it’s too cold (for you here)

the cold night was like a breath of fresh air to seungmin as he breathed in deeply, feeling very relaxed and calm. the crickets and their chirping offered a sense of comfort and familiarity to him in a place so different from home. as he gazed at the stars, feeling grateful for their presence, someone else joined him in his rendezvous with the stars. as the figure approached the balcony, seungmin had already guessed who it was. not _him_ , seungmin begged to no one in particular.

turns out, it was _him_ indeed. and by him he was referring to hwang hyunjin, one of his dorm mates. ah, the bad boy, i-only-wear-leather-clothes, edgy hwang hyunjin. the one seungmin slightly despised for reasons he did not know of. maybe it was his rash lifestyle that rubbed him off the wrong way, goody-two-shoes (but not that good) kim seungmin had no more gotten detention than eaten a bucket of dirt when he was six. (okay, so maybe he _had_ gotten detention after all and maybe he _had steadily_ bucket of dirt when he was six. young seungmin was so fascinated by the grainy texture of the san that he absolutely had to try it. don't blame him.) 

point is, seungmin thought rather lowly of hyunjin, so why was he coming up to the balcony at this late hour? seungmin would be very shocked indeed if hyunjin was actually a chronic stargazer like him. (he had expected for hyunjin to be clubbing in the city, as one does during a Friday night. one is therefore not including seungmin. one is a number. seungmin is an identity.) 

hyunjin stood a few metres away from seungmin, breathing softly as he took out something from his pocket. seungmin expected cigarettes. it was a lollipop.

he put the lollipop in his mouth and started sucking on it. it was when he looked around that he finally noticed seungmin standing there, in his grey pajamas, in contrast to hyunjin's ‘my neighbor totoro’ pajamas. (he was not sure as to which one of them was the bad boy here, hyunjin's colorful ensemble spoke volumes about how different he looked at night).

indeed, hyunjin's hair was not gelled in its usual slick fashion, instead it hung messily over his forehead, tufts popping out here and there. his leather jacket and ripped jeans were missing, and so were the chains he wore around his waist. the only things about him that matched his morning appearance were his earrings and piercings. he looked rather… adorable (seungmin would not admit it) and vulnerable, totally opposite of his sharp looks and confident attitude in the day. 

“hello seungmin, ” said hyunjin, in a voice that betrayed a hint of surprise. “what are you doing here?”

“i could ask you the same thing,” replied seungmin, avoiding eye contact. “i’m stargazing.”

“oh.” said hyunjin, followed by a few moments of silence at which he said, “i guess you could say I'm doing the same thing. ”

seungmin hummed in response. “i wouldn't take you to be the type of person to stargaze. or wear flashy pajamas.” he added, gesturing at hyunjin's attire. the latter grew flustered, trying not to sound embarrassed. “ah, I'm not judging you if that's what you're worried about. they're cute.” despite seungmin's reassurance he steadily grew red, which seungmin found adorable yet again.

"t-thanks," stuttered hyunjin (bad boy hyunjin and stuttering? a whole new concept, thought seungmin). seeing that the taller boy seemed to be preoccupied now, he decided to spare a glance at his face and he did not regret it. hyunjin was gorgeous, and his features were breathtaking, and the things seungmin would do to be able to kiss his delicate lips - and oh. here he went again.

the same explicit thoughts and emotions that he hadn't experienced since his crush in 10th grade were returning now - this time _without_ the excuse of hormones to hide behind. and even though he would rather eat dirt again than admit it, he was smitten for hyunjin (or at least on his way to becoming smitten). there was something about how his stomach decided that it was a gymnast every time they passed each other in the dorm, or the way his mouth went dry when he asked hyunjin to help him reach the top shelf (the second situation was also quite humiliating, since seungmin liked to think of himself as a tall guy). 

and now, as he unashamedly stared at him, something ignited inside of him. something in his mind told him to act on the thoughts that he had been harbouring, to finally "go get the bread" as felix liked to put it. at that moment seungmin was possessed by the spirit of a lovesick dragon, and the lovesick dragon commanded him to charge forward. and he did just that.

except, it wasn't exactly a charge forward. unless you count that as suddenly intertwining your hands with the person standing next to you and holding onto them as if they were life support.

"seungmin… what are you doing?" enquired hyunjin, cheeks ablaze. 

"getting the bread." replied seungmin with the straightest face he could muster (which was difficult for him, as he was very gay, and one of the things about being gay was that you couldn't think or act straight).

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i found this fic when i was cleaning up my google docs. idk when i wrote this fic or why i left it without posting but i hope u enjoyed <33 seungjin best boys
> 
> u can talk to me about it on:  
> my twt - @/miniixes  
> my cc - @/ioonavelvet


End file.
